Eel Lee
An Eel Lee is a type of enemy encountered in the Mario series. They first debuted in New Super Luigi U: The Green Adventure and have appeared in subsequent titles. They appear to be Lord Nessy's main force. Appearance These enemies are basically small, thin black eels that walk around with small stubby feet. They carry around a small harpoon-shooting machine that has infinite ammo. They remain in a stationary place and shoot their harpoons. One can easily defeat them with a fireball, jump on the head, sucking them up with the vacuum, sliding into them or using a star. Basically, almost any means of attack will defeat them. Their harpoons, however, unlike Bullet Bills, cannot be defeated. In the water, Eel Lee lose their feet and become real eels. They instead stay in one position in the water while shooting harpoons. Appearances New Super Luigi U: The Green Adventure Eel Lee make their debut appearance in the game as a normal enemy only encountered in the final world. They appear in all levels of the final world and act as Lord Nessy's main enemy force, along with the Trident Fish. In the fight against Nessy, Eel Lee will drop down in parachutes in efforts to attack and some will be launched to the stage by a cannon in the background. Paper Luigi: Quest to the Waffle Kingdom Eel Lee make their first appearance in the "Paper" series as normal enemies found in water levels. They have 6 HP, 2 Attack and 0 Defense. They will attack by shooting a harpoon or going in close and shooting a harpoon. A stronger version of this enemy called Elite Lee appears in the Pit of 100 Trials at the 91-99 floor. This version has 12 HP, 5 Attack and 1 Defense. A lone Eel Lee called Sergeant Lee (whom is no different from a normal Eel Lee) joins the battle against Lord Nessy. This enemy has 50 HP, 7 Attack and 1 Defense. Mario & Luigi: Back in Time Eel Lee appear as enemies of the Mario Bros found in the Stuffy Kingdom. These ones have 99 HP, 50 Attack and 32 Defense. They will attack by shooting harpoons or quickly ramming a Mario Bro. These attacks can all be avoided by jumping. Other than enemies, Eel Lee appear as allies of Lord Nessy and Bowser in the intermissions. They help out in giving tips or Lord Nessy using them as special attacks such as the Harpoon Barrage. Two of them accompany Lord Nessy and Bowser into the kingdoms and appear to be act similar to bumbling assistants. The two often fight with the two Koopas accompanying Bowser. Super Luigi Galaxy Eel Lee make their first appearance in 3D in the game. They usually appear in water levels or in some wet areas. Many of them patrol Nessy's bases of operations. They still retain their normal attacking method but will now swing their machines when Luigi gets too close. A red variety of the enemy called Homing Lee appears in the game which shoots homing harpoons and only appear in later Nessy levels. Luigi's Mansion: Spirit Awakens Although they don't appear in the game, a skeletal version is found in the Graveyard areas of the game that will shoot skeletal bones similar to harpoons. They will fall to any hit but will respawn after some time. Pictures of the living variety can be seen in some mansions. Super Luigi 3D Universe Eel Lee appear once again in a 3D platformer as enemies of Luigi. They will once again continue their own method of attacking. A new variety called Bubble Lee that wears the Bubble Suit appears which shoots bubbles instead of the traditional harpoons. These bubbles trap the player as if they put themselves in a Safety Bubble. These enemies are placed near large pits to make the player fall into it, making them dangerous. If all players are put in a bubble by them, the players will lose and will have to restart the level but will not lose a life. Yoshi's Island U A notable Eel Lee known as Dark Master Lee appears as the main antagonist of the game. He and Kamek are responsible for stealing all the Yoshi Eggs and feeding them to Baby Nessy so he'll grow with power. He outright betrays Kamek in the final level and becomes the final boss along with Baby Nessy. Other than Dark Master Lee, Eel Lee appear as enemies in some levels while one called Teely appears as the true boss of World 3. Teely is an enhanced version of a Eel Lee. Spin-Offs Mario Batting Masters Eel Lee make their first appearance in a spin-off game as well as a playable character. They appear as starter characters. They have good chemistry with: Lord Nessy, Trident Fish, Koopa Troopa, Blooper and Spike. They bat with a harpoon and their batting power is not as high. Their pitching power, however, is high. In Story Mode, Eel Lee appear as Nessy's henchmen and team. Eel Lee can be customized as colors ranging from Skeletal, Elite Lee, Red Homing Lee and green Lee. Mario Strikers: Extreme Eel Lee appear as sidekicks and are classified as speedy ones. Their shots are weak but their speed enables them to run fast enough to dodge. Their deke is shown to be them teleporting with electricity forward, depending on how much the ball is charged. Their victory music theme appears to consist of tropical music that incorporates steel drums and maracas. Mario Kart: Super Boost Eel Lee appear as hazards in Nessy's Shipwreck and Forgotten Castle. Both land and sea versions are seen and will shoot harpoons to players which will slow them down. They can be dispatched with a Koopa Shell, an explosion or getting it hit with a Bullet Bill or Star. Mario Party: Ultimate Eel Lee only appear in Lord Nessy's Ship. They appear as the shop sellers and some can be seen walking about in the level. They also appear in some minigames. Quotes "You know, boss. We could've used the back entrance instead of the front one." "Remember dudes! We won't lose this time! We'll NOT repeat the incident with Joe and that stove okay?!" "I wonder how Joe is doing..." "I try to keep myself out of fire because you know, I'm edible. We wouldn't want to repeat the "Joe Incident" right?" Trivia *A recurring gag with the Eel Lee has one Eel Lee talking about an incident involving a stove and another Eel Lee named Joe. Category:New Super Luigi U: The Green Adventure Category:Paper Luigi: Quest to the Waffle Kingdom Category:Mario & Luigi: Back in Time Category:Super Luigi Galaxy Category:Luigi's Mansion: Spirit Awakens Category:Super Luigi 3D Universe Category:Yoshi's Island U Category:Mario Batting Masters Category:Mario Batting Masters playable characters Category:Mario Strikers: Extreme Category:Mario Strikers: Extreme playable characters Category:Mario Kart: Super Boost Category:Mario Party: Ultimate Category:Paper Luigi: Quest to the Waffle Kingdom enemies Category:Mario & Luigi: Back in Time enemies Category:Super Luigi Galaxy enemies Category:Super Luigi 3D Universe enemies Category:Yoshi's Island U enemies